Tratado de Caballero
by lorenapineapple
Summary: Han empezado a ocurrir cosas extrañas en el antiguo reino de Otonakizaka. La princesa Minami, a pocos meses de contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Sonoda, manda a su mejor caballero, Eli, en busca de una leyenda que quizás la pueda ayudar a solucionarlo todo antes del tan esperado enlace.
1. El Reino de Otonakizaka

Érase una vez, hace muchos, muchos años, en la época medieval, un reino muy próspero al que la gente se refería como el reino de Otonakizaka. Sus tierras cubrían una gran y magnífica extensión de terreno, en las que la ganadería y la agricultura eran siempre muy bien cultivadas a lo largo de los años. Las personas nativas de aquel reino se sentían muy orgullosas de su lugar de procedencia, ya fuese por las maravillas que se hablaban de su patria, o por la buena gente que allí habitaba, en su mayoría de gran corazón, leales a sus reyes, y humildes con todo el mundo.

Mucho antes de la formación del reino, aquel terreno estaba completamente devastado. Los reyes y emperadores de reinos cercanos se enzarzaban en batallas épicas y mortales por conseguir aquellas tierras y poder expandir su poder, pero todas esas guerras acababan sólo con un millar de fallecidos y ninguna respuesta a sus plegarias. Con el paso de los años y las batallas, la gran mayoría de los árboles se quemaron, y los que quedaban, tenían un color grisáceo, al igual que sus hojas, en un principio verdes y vivaces, que más tarde acabaron perdiendo toda su vida para dejar paso a un tono triste y vacío. Los cultivos de ganaderos que cultivaban en aquella tierra de nadie se perdieron, los animales domésticos y el ganado común huyeron de aquel infierno, dejando sólo aquellos animales fantásticos que poca gente solía ver.

En pocas palabras, el egoísmo de las personas destruyó aquel paraíso. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que no eran los únicos seres viviendo allí. No existían sólo personas; había criaturas superiores en muchas cualidades. Criaturas que ellos creían, sólo existían en los cuentos y leyendas. Pero se equivocaron.

En aquella época, era común encontrarse con varias razas.

La más abundante era la raza humana, extendida por todos los reinos. Los humanos estaban dotados de unos valores que fueron enseñando a las demás razas desde el principio de los tiempos, hoy en día se los conoce como _valores humanos_ , ya que fueron ellos los primeros que los poseyeron de naturaleza.

Después del inmenso número de humanos que había, la población se dividía en otras cuatro razas mucho más diminutas: orcos, enanos, elfos y elfos oscuros. Los orcos eran conocidos por su gran fuerza y su carácter intenso, por sus colmillos similares a los de los jabalíes y por la forma de su cabeza, similar a la de un primate. Los enanos, como su nombre indica, eran fáciles de divisar debido a su pequeño tamaño y sus cortas extremidades, aunque tenían mucho más valor que toda una legión de soldados humanos y en ocasiones, mejor corazón que todos ellos. Los elfos y elfos oscuros eran similares a los humanos, a excepción de sus habilidades como alquimistas y sus largas orejas, que en la mayoría de los casos intentaban esconder, sobre todo después de _La Gran Masacre;_

Un día, un rey humano, fue encantado por un elfo oscuro. Este le hizo beber un brebaje que ocasionó su total pérdida de los valores humanos tales como la amabilidad, la solidaridad y la bondad. Movido por el egoísmo y las mentiras que el elfo oscuro le contaba, ordenó a todos sus caballeros despejar su reino de todas las razas no humanas que hubiese, y estos, como fieles y leales seguidores de su rey, así lo hicieron. Asesinaron sin piedad a todos los enanos, orcos y elfos que se encontraban, y los que conseguían escapar, se escondían en aquella tierra de nadie que muchos años después llegaría a ser Otonakizaka. Algunos de ellos, como los elfos, intentaban esconder sus orejas para no tener que abandonar su hogar, pero cuando el elfo oscuro le contó al rey la pequeña trampa que utilizaban, mandó comprobar aquella parte del cuerpo de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de sus tierras. La gran inmensa mayoría de elfos murieron, los pocos que quedaron se escondieron en tierra de nadie, donde ya estaban los pocos orcos y enanos que quedaban. Los seres fantásticos se refirieron a aquel estrago causado por el egoísmo humano como _La Gran Masacre_ , y desde entonces, se conocieron como 'seres fantásticos' porque poder ver uno se convirtió en algo extremadamente extraño que, con el paso de los años, acabó haciéndose llamar leyenda, y los humanos que no vivieron en la época anterior a La Gran Masacre, creían firmemente que sólo se trataba de simples cuentos de hadas, historias y personajes ficticios.

Cuando el efecto del brebaje que ingirió el rey dejó de funcionar, y se dio cuenta de lo que había echo por culpa de la maldad de aquel elfo oscuro, ordenó, una vez más, la extinción de aquella raza. Causaron muchas batallas, muchas muertes, mucha sangre derramada, pero al final, como aquel rey había ordenado, los elfos oscuros pasaron a ser un simple mito, casi como el resto de las razas.

Mucho tiempo más tarde, durante las batallas por conseguir el poder sobre la tierra de nadie, un ser místico fue durante la noche a aquel campo de batalla, mientras los soldados y caballeros dormían, y plantó una hermosa flor justo en medio, a la vista de todos. A la mañana siguiente, cuando su deber por continuar la guerra les había despertado, se encontraron con aquel pequeño milagro de la naturaleza, y tan contrastante fue encontrar una flor en un mar de desolación y muerte, que decidieron llevársela a su propio reino como conquista, pero sus oponentes de reinos vecinos pensaron lo mismo, y una vez más, el egoísmo acabó incitándolos a seguir luchando, y sin a penas darse cuenta, destruyeron la pequeña flor por la que estaban peleando.

Cuando los pétalos de esa flor tocaron las cenizas del suelo y perdieron su vida, el cielo se oscureció, y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y frío. Los caballeros dejaron sus espadas caer en el suelo, y se quedaron atónitos cuando una enorme sombra descendió de las nubes, aterrizando justo en frente de todos aquellos miles de pares de ojos asombrados ante lo que estaban viendo. Ni más ni menos, que un dragón.

 _Vuestro ego ha corrompido vuestra naturaleza, vuestros líderes han corrompido las leyes sagradas, y vuestros mandatos han corrompido vuestros corazones. Yo, Alduin, señor de los cielos, os ordeno como raza superior, dejar estas tierras en manos del próximo humano que nazca, sea un pobre, un plebeyo o un noble. Corred y transmitirle mis deseos a vuestros superiores, y sabed que si os negáis, la furia de mi pueblo recaerá sobre vuestras familias._

Tras decir esas palabras, al igual que apareció, el dragón de nombre Alduin desapareció entre las nubes, y nunca nadie más volvió a ver ningún dragón en más sitios que libros e historias.

Los caballeros, temerosos por sus vidas y las de la gente que amaban, corrieron a sus respectivos reinos e hicieron saber las palabras de Alduin. Los reyes egoístas, sucumbidos por el miedo, decidieron hacerle caso, y fue cuando todos y cada uno de los hidalgos de la corte recorrieron todas las viviendas de sus tierras para descubrir que, el primer retoño nacido después del discurso del dragón, se trataba del hijo legítimo de una familia de costureros que vivían de lo que cosechaban en su propio huerto. Eran dueños de la Casa de Costuras Minami, un pequeño negocio que rentaban con hilares y ruecas de coser.

Al transmitirle la noticia a la familia Minami, estos aceptaron su destino con la cabeza bien alta y un poco de indecisión, pero demostraron ser los mejores indicados para cuidar de aquellas tierras de nadie, a las que le pusieron el nombre de Otonakizaka, y con el paso de los años, acabaron siendo unas de las más conocidas, respetadas, adoradas, y queridas.

En la época en la que nos encontramos, muchos, muchísimos años después de aquellas batallas, el reino corría a cargo de la reina Minami, cuya primogénita, la princesa Kotori, estaba perdidamente enamorada del príncipe Sonoda, primogénito del reino Akiba. Con frecuencia, los Sonoda viajaban hasta Otonakizaka para que su hija, aún así portando un título masculino como era el título de príncipe, pudiese disfrutar de la compañía de Kotori, quien, al igual que ella, no tardó mucho en enamorarse de aquellos encantos tan peculiares. Los reyes Sonoda y la reina Minami llegaron a un acuerdo, para que sus dos hijas contrajesen matrimonio, y ambos reinos celebraron la fantástica noticias con una fiesta que duró siete días y siete noches. Los días siguientes toda la corte pensaba con tiempo en los preparativos para el futuro enlace, que se dispondría a ser dentro de nueve meses y catorce días exactamente. La princesa Kotori aguardaba el día con alegría y nerviosismo, al igual que el príncipe Umi. Pero todo se empezó a torcer cuando encontraron un cadáver cerca del río de Otonakizaka.

Y aquí es donde comienza nuestra verdadera historia. No la historia de un reino, de una leyenda o de una princesa. Si no la historia de un caballero de brillante armadura, que servía a la princesa Minami con su alma y corazón. Un caballero de nombre Ayase Eli, desde cuya perspectiva viviremos los echos sucedidos al igual que los vivió ella, porque no deja de ser _su_ historia.

* * *

Habitación de Ayase, temprano en la mañana;

Como cada día, los rayos de tenue luz que dejaba ver la cortina fueron los causantes de despertar a Eli, una joven rubia, encantadora, elegante, y siempre fiel a su querida princesa. Siguiendo la rutina, se acomodó sentándose sobre el colchón, dispuesta a quitarse su camisón de dormir hecho con seda importada desde Yokuda y cosido expresamente por Kotori, ya que se empeñó en 'lo mejor para el mejor caballero'.

Teniendo en cuenta sus pobres principios, Eli era una persona muy respetada en todo Otonakizaka, ya que era el caballero de más confianza de la princesa Kotori y su madre, la reina Minami. Los taberneros la invitaban a una copa de vino o una pinta de cerveza si ella se pasaba por allí para hacer una ronda comprobando que todo estuviese en su sitio y nadie quisiese hacer algún acto de vandalismo, en los días de mercado en la plaza principal, alguna confitera le daba a probar sus pastelillos recién echos y en los fríos y duros inviernos, cuando le tocaba hacer rondas al aire libre, los pueblerinos le invitaban a un trago de algo caliente.

Aunque en ocasiones, sobre todo antes de ser de tanta confianza, cuando a penas era una extranjera de Páramo del Martillo, una pequeña comarca al norte de Akiba, nueva y pobre en Otonakizaka, la gente huía de ella. Sus palabras toscas y su aptitud ruda y despreocupada, hacían de ella una joven bella por fuera con carácter de orco en el interior. Los ciudadanos la culpaban de ser un monstruo, e incluso la llevaron al punto de realizar un juicio en palacio con acusaciones simples como 'su sospechosa identidad' o 'su carácter peligroso'. Por supuesto, la reina Minami, conocida por su buen acto de justicia y corazón, clasificó a Eli como 'no culpable' de los cargos que ponían contra ella, y le ofreció un puesto en su corte como moza de establos, que poco a poco fue subiendo de rango, pasando por escudera, antes de convertirse en caballero, y no uno cualquiera, si no el mejor de todo Otonakizaka. Los plebeyos y nobles le pedían perdón constantemente por lo que le habían echo en un principio, y la trataban mejor que a nadie para que ella viese sus buenas intenciones. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan mal ser Ayase Eli, tenía a su disposición todos los lujos del palacio y todos los buenos tratos que le ofrecía la gente, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo. Estaba en sus jóvenes veinte, y todavía no había encontrado a nadie que hiciese que su corazón latiese a mil por hora.

Aunque era un caballero, y sólo se tenía que preocupar de sus labores diarias, como la de ese día, por ejemplo. Después de quitarse su camisón, se colocó con paciencia su túnica de tela, sus botas de cuero con refuerzos de hierro, y su cota de ébano, parte de su armadura de batalla, esencial por si entraba en el recinto real alguna persona con malas intenciones y era necesario luchar y estar protegida. Se desperezó dando un bostezo antes de ir al baño de su habitación, y mojarse con agua fría la cara, intentando deshacerse de esas molestas fuerzas de gravedad que actuaban sobre sus párpados queriendo cerrarlos. Se ató su cabello rubio y sedoso en una coleta alta, y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto hacia el salón comedor, queriendo disfrutar de un buen desayuno antes de comenzar sus tareas.

Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, a esa hora de la mañana aún vacíos y silenciosos, admirando su decoración tan entrañable e histórica. Retratos enormes de la familia real desde el primer primogénito de los Minami hasta la princesa Kotori, la moqueta roja de terciopelo que conducía hacia el salón del trono, las armaduras feudales con yelmos y escudos en los laterales como reclamo de protección ante los Dioses, las paredes de piedra, etc. Por mucho tiempo que Eli llevase viviendo el en castillo, cada vez que veía su belleza le asombraba. De todas formas, había venido de una familia pobre e insignificante, por eso para ella tener esa oportunidad de servir a la realeza y poder compartir sus días con gente tan maravillosa como importante, era algo que agradecía cada noche antes de dormir.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al comedor, una estancia increíblemente enorme, dotada con varias mesas muy largas de madera de roble, y bancos del mismo material. Como de costumbre, no era la única, allí ya se encontraba Hanayo, una joven aprendiz que había llegado a palacio hacía a penas medio año, y que en ese poco tiempo ya había demostrado su buen corazón y su inocencia, demasiada según Eli, para vivir en un mundo cruel como en el que vivían.

"Buenos días, Hanayo." Saludó Eli con una pequeña sonrisa formal, sentándose en un banco, cerca de dónde Hanayo preparaba el desayuno a los caballeros, damas de compañía e hidalgos más reconocidos, como la rubia, por ejemplo.

"B-Buenos días, Eli-senpai."

"Ya sabes que no tienes por qué llamarme así... Eli-chan está bien."

Por mucho que Eli lo intentase, la joven de ojos lilas era muy pero que muy vergonzosa, no tenía a nadie, ningún familiar allí en el castillo, y le costaba coger confianza, sobre todo con personas tan amenazantes como la norteña que tanto respetaba.

"D-De acuerdo..." Respondió con un leve sonrojo justo antes de acercarle un plato con varias piezas de fruta y un trozo de bizcocho casero. Sus cualidades culinarias para cocinar postres eran bastante reconocidas en Otonakizaka. "¿Quieres algo más?"

"Una taza de leche estaría bien. ¿Podría ser caliente?"

"P-Por supuesto, iré ahora mismo a la cocina, avísame si necesitas o quieres algo."

"Claro, gracias." Después de eso, Hanayo se marchó apurada de la sala, por una puerta que conectaba directamente con la cocina.

Eli se tomó con calma todas sus acciones. Disfrutando con calma de su desayuno, del silencio de la sala, del ambiente tranquilo. Le gustaba mucho aquel sitio, sentía una paz en el ambiente que no había en otros reinos. Se preguntaba con frecuencia a qué se debería eso, no es que Eli fuese una persona demasiado curiosa, es más, para ella su trabajo, sus tareas, eran lo más importante y lo primordial, pero ese afán por saber tan propio de los humanos existía en todos, incluso en ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hanayo volvió a aparecer con la leche de Eli en una taza de madera y metal, y un libro. Eli no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba acostumbrada a ver a la chica leyendo en la biblioteca o comentando cosas sobre los libros que leía con ciertas personas. Si bien ella no era una persona de lo más curiosa, Hanayo era todo lo contrario. Siempre ansiosa por saber y descubrir.

"Aquí está tu leche, recién ordeñada por los mozos de los establos."

"Muchas gracias, y veo con no sólo me traes eso." Dijo, señalando con la cabeza el libro que portaba.

La joven sonrió ampliamente mostrando un pequeño sonrojo muy típico en ella, al igual que sus usuales tartamudeos cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Se sentó a la vera de Eli y abrió el libro, encantada porque la rubia mostrase interés.

"¿' _Leyendas y Mitos de la Era del Amanecer'_?" Leyó la rubia. Sin duda le fascinaba como la joven aprendiz disfrutaba aprendiendo simples cuentos de fantasía.

"¡Sí! Es un libro fantástico, Eli-chan. Deberías echarle un vistazo."

"Bueno, gracias por la recomendación, pero no me parecen interesantes simples mitos... Deberías aprovechar tu tiempo en aprender cosas útiles y reales, Hanayo."

"No son _simples mitos_ , son historias, recuerdos." Hablaba la chica de cabello castaño, dándole vueltas a las páginas, mientras Eli sorbía la leche de su taza y escuchaba lo que la aprendiz tuviese que decir. Le gustaba conversar con ella, su inocencia le parecía absolutamente encantadora.

"La diferencia entre los recuerdos y los mitos, es que los primeros perduran en la existencia, y los segundos se olvidan. Ahora dime una sola persona que hable de hechizos y enanos hoy en día."

Hanayo suspiró. Por supuesto que sabía que nadie que ella conociese hablaba de eso, ningún historiados ni bibliotecario, ningún ebanista, caballero, hidalgo o panadero. Absolutamente nadie compartía aquella pasión, pero estaba segura de que todo lo que leía era cierto, y le fastidiaba que Eli no la quisiese creer.

"Pero existieron de verdad... Hay toda una sección en la biblioteca del ala oeste para libros de este tipo."

"¿Y cómo se llama esa sección?" Preguntó Eli con una sonrisa vacilona.

"... Leyendas antiguas..." Hanayo volvió a suspirar y cerró el libro. Quizás Eli si que tuviese razón y no eran más que cuentos ficticios, historias que se leían a los niños antes de dormir, personajes inventados por personas con mucho tiempo libre. Al fin y al cabo, la vida y el trabajo de su senpai era mucho más serio que el suyo, era mayor que ella, y seguramente sabía mucho más de la vida que ella. Prefirió no seguir insistiendo por si era una molestia, y se quedó en silencio mientras Eli terminaba su último pedazo de bizcocho.

La rubia, por su parte, había notado como el ánimo de la castaña había decaído al escuchar aquellas afirmaciones que ella esperaba negar de alguna manera. Le dio un vistazo al libro con la mirada, no parecía muy largo, y tenía alguna que otra ilustración. Puede que hacer algo por aquella chica tan buena la hiciese sentir mejor consigo misma, e incluso puede que aprendiese algo nuevo con lo que ampliar sus conocimientos.

"¿De verdad es un libro tan bueno como dices?" Al escuchar eso, Hanayo levantó la vista con un tono brillante en sus ojos.

"¡Sí! Es increíble, muy interesante." Sonrió.

Eli no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo fácil que era hacer sonreír a la muchacha.

"En ese caso," Comenzó a decir al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa para comenzar con sus tareas. "llévalo a mi alcoba y le echaré un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo? Mis responsabilidades me llaman."

Mientras salía del comedor, en el que ya había algunas más personas de la corte desayunando y conversando, escuchó las palabras emocionadas de Hanayo diciendo que así lo haría, y sin más distracciones, se condujo hacia los establos, para comprobar que todo estuviese en su sitio.

Al salir al aire libe pudo sentir un leve airecillo señalizando los últimos días del verano. El sol ya estaba en la mitad del cielo, y los aldeanos parecían haber empezando sus labores. El herrero echaba leña a su horno, al igual que la panadera, quien se había acercado al pozo a recoger agua para las dulces masas de sus panecillos. Los niños ya corrían por las calles de piedra y los caminos de tierra con sus perros y sus amigos, disfrutando de los últimos días de sol y calor.

Todos los aldeanos saludaban a Eli a su paso mientras ella les contestaba con una leve reverencia mientras caminaba o una simple sonrisa. A penas tardó cinco minutos en llegar a los establos, no muy lejos del pozo, para que así los caballos pudiesen disponer de agua fresca todo el día. Dentro de las caballerizas de madera se veía el movimiento energético de una muchacha, quien Eli, por supuesto, ya conocía de sobra. Era una pueblerina a la que se le había ofrecido un puesto cuidando los caballos ya que necesitaba el dinero, y ella, con euforia, aceptó sin pensárselo. A la rubia le apasionaba ver como la joven trabajaba con tanta gracia y esfuerzo.

"Buenos días, Rin."

Al escuchar su nombre, la muchacha levantó la cabeza de sus tareas y sonrió ante la imagen del caballero que se acercaba al establo.

"¡Buenos días-nya!" Acostumbraba a usar ese sufijo en todas sus frases, nadie sabía la razón, pero estaban acostumbrados. "Jyggalag está en perfectas condiciones, como siempre-nya."

Jyggalag era el caballo personal de la rubia. Un semental blanco como la nieve del norte y dócil como los colibríes que se dejaban ver en primavera. Cada día pasaba por allí para hacer un reporte de como andaban las cosas por el reino, y de paso, le hacía una visita a su fiel corcel.

"Me alegro. ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?"

Rin, la joven muchacha de cabello corto y naranja, hizo amago de pensar. Intentó recordar lo ocurrido desde el día anterior, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. "No, ninguna. Todo bien-nya."

Se acercó a los sacos de comida, y de uno de ellos sacó una zanahoria que le lanzó a Eli para que se lo diese a Jyggalag, era una costumbre, una rutina. Mientras tanto, Rin informaba de las cosas a las que Eli debería echar un vistazo.

"Kaname-san, el pescador del otro lado del valle, apareció el otro día quejándose de que todos los peces que pescaba sufrían convulsiones-nya. ¿Me pregunto si habrá algo en el río-nya?"

"¿Convulsiones?" Preguntó Eli confundida, justo después de darle la zanahoria a su caballo.

"Sí-nya, o algo parecido. El herrero se acercó a medir las pezuñas de los caballos para las herraduras del mes que viene-nya, pero dijo que últimamente el metal con el que las hacía escaseaba en las cuevas de las montañas de Hircine." Rin no parecía entender muy bien la seriedad de la situación que significaba eso, al contrario de Eli, quién estaba empezando a sospechar que algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo.

"Creo que voy a ir al río antes que nada. ¿A cuántos minutos está andando, Rin?"

"Calculo que unos veinte minutos-nya. Pero ya que las herraduras de Jyggalag no están en muy buenas condiciones a estas alturas del mes, te aconsejaría ir a pie-nya."

"Sí, tienes razón... Gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo Eli, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la joven que seguía afanosa en su trabajo.

Comenzó a caminar con cierto tono de preocupación hacia el río, pensando a qué se podía haber referido el pescador con lo de las convulsiones de los peces. ¿Quizás el río estuviese envenenado? Si ese era el caso, debería prohibirse la pesca, así como beber de aquellas aguas. Sería un gran bache para la economía pesquera, ya que, no en Otonakizaka, pero en otros lugares por donde pasaba ese mismo río, la pesca era una actividad realmente importante.

 _Debería informar a la reina Minami de esto en cuando llegue a palacio. Aunque quizás sólo sean paradojas de ese viejo pescador._

Eli disfrutaba en todo su esplendor de ver como los aldeanos salían tan temprano en la mañana a disfrutar del aire natural y tranquilo que se respiraba en su reino, muy distinto al que se podía inhalar en Akiba, o en reinos vecinos. Era algo que Eli no comprendía en absoluto. Había escuchado distintas teorías sobre lo que podía haber causado ese ambiente de paz digno de los Dioses, algunas de ellas contaban historias sobre los árboles, distintos a los de otras naciones, aunque ella no se acababa de creer como el oxígeno que los árboles expulsaban por la noche podía variar de pureza dependiendo del tipo de árbol. Otras decían que se trataba del corazón y alma de la gente que habitaba en el lugar, alma pura y corazón de oro en la gran mayoría de los casos, pero Eli, se rehusaba a creerlo. Una vez había escuchado a una anciana hablar sobre una flor mágica, algo sobre la razón para detener una guerra o algo por el estilo, aunque la rubia, no lo creía. Quería encontrarle un sentido químico y lógico a aquello, algo que pudiese explicar con razones físicas, con dibujos, y algo que el reino pudiese creer. Pero sus deberes eran más importantes, y con tantos quehaceres el tiempo libre que tenía para estudiar aquel fenómeno de paz en el aire, se disminuía. Algún día encontraré a alguien que me sepa responder a esa pregunta, se decía a menudo. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y su duda existencial no hacía más que aumentar, y aumentar. No es que necesitase saberlo, no era una cuestión de vida o muerte, pero era parte de su ser, como humano. La curiosidad era algo con lo que todo el mundo nacía, había gente más y menos curiosa, como todo en el mundo, pero eso en especial, aquel aire, aquel ambiente que sólo se encontraba en Otonakizaka, despertaba las pasiones ocultas por Eli, pasiones por aprender, saber, conocer.

"¡Eoo! ¡Buenos días, Eli-chaaan!" Aquel grito tan conocido sacó a Eli de sus pensamientos matutinos.

"Oh, buenos días, Honoka." Respondió.

Honoka era una joven pelijengibre con una alegría fuera de lo habitual. Muchas veces se encontraba en el castillo, puesto que Kotori adoraba su compañía, sus conversaciones absurdas y esa falta de seriedad en cualquier momento del día. Era algo que muchas veces sacaba de sus casillas a la rubia, no podía evitar que le molestase aquella forma de ser tan infantil en ocasiones, aquellos arrebatos que le daban tan súbitamente. Aún así, no podía evitar tampoco tenerle cierto cariño, era una buena chica, todo el mundo lo sabía, porque todos la conocían en el reino. En ocasiones ayudaba en la cocina real, o si no, en el pequeño puesto del mercado que pertenecía a su familia. Sus dulces eran conocidos en varias regiones cercanas a Otonakizaka, y no era sin razón, estaban verdaderamente deliciosos, ni si quiera Eli podía decir lo contrario. A veces también se dejaba asomar por las caballerizas para ayudar a Rin con el mantenimiento de los caballos, aunque cuando eso ocurría, siempre se escapaba alguno por andar jugando con ellos, y les costaba tener que encontrarlo antes del anochecer, y una reprimenda por parte de la cabeza jefe de los caballeros, sí, aquella rubia de tan mal genio y carácter. Pero por muchas veces que Honoka se metiese en líos, y por muchas regañinas que Eli le echase, seguían teniéndose cariño la una a la otra.

"Eli-chan, Eli-chan, ¿sabes dónde está Hanayo-chan? Rin me dijo que necesitaban ayuda en la cocina porque alguna cocinera se encontraba mal."

"En el palacio, creo recordar." Dijo la rubia, pensando en lo que Honoka acababa de decir.

"¿Hay alguna epidemia en Otonakizaka?"

"Que yo sepa no. Quizás tomaron algo en mal estado, quién sabe. Bueno, gracias por la información, ¡nos vemos!"

"Sí, hasta luego, Honoka."

 _¿Algo en...mal estado?_

En definitiva había algo en todo aquello que no encajaba, algo sospechoso que se salía de la rutina diaria a la que todo el mundo en el reino estaba acostumbrado. Decidió apresurarse para llegar al río en cuando antes, intentando no tener más distracciones por el camino. A paso ligero, avanzó hasta alejarse de las cabañas de los plebeyos, y los caminos de piedra que señalizaban el centro del reino, para llegar a los no tan concurridos caminos de tierra seca que se adentraban en territorio salvaje y desconocido, demasiado peligroso para clasificarse como un lugar apto para visitas.

No mucho tiempo después, empezó a escuchar el sonido del arroyo cuyo caudal pasaba no muy lejos de allí, así que fiándose de su oído, se metió entre la maleza, en los principios del gigantesco Bosque de Cristal, dónde nadie se había atrevido antes a aventurarse por temor a lo que se podían allí encontrar.

Según se acercaba, divisó una figura tumbada al lado del río. A su lado tenía una cesta llena de pescados y al lado de ésta, se encontraba tirada una caña de bambú. Eli no tardó en adivinar que se trataba del viejo pescador del que había habado Rin.

"¿Cómo le va la pesca hoy, señor?" Dijo ella amablemente, acercándose al cuerpo.

Aunque no se movía, ni respondía. Eli un poco extrañada le dio un toque en el hombro, por si estuviese dormido. Al fin y al cabo aquel pescador tenía fama de bebedor en las afueras del reino. Pero seguía sin dar ningún tipo de señales. La rubia se asustó un poco, y colocó su mano sobre el mango de su espada, por si se trataba de una trampa, o una broma pesada de esas que tanto odiaba. Con la otra mano movió el cuerpo hasta tumbarlo boca arriba.

Y entonces descubrió que no era un pescador, si no el cadáver del mismo.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! Aquí lorenapineapple presentando otro fic lleno de fantasía, misterio, y seguramente amor. Primero de todo me gustaría decir que no es mi punto fuerte escribir en 3ª persona, así que espero que esté bien, bueno, ya leeré vuestras opiniones. También intentaré hacer capítulos de dos o tres mil palabras más, porque a todo el mundo le gustan los capítulos largos, ¿verdad? Por esas mismas razones, no estoy muy segura de con cuánta frecuencia podré subir cada capítulo, pero lo intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda. También avisar de que algunos nombres (Alduin, Jyggalag, Hircine, Páramo del Martillo, etc.) están sacados de la saga The Elder Scrolls ya que mi cabeza no es muy buena a la hora de inventar nombres y con Stanislav en mi anterior fic ya tuve bastante xD.

Espero que la disfrutéis, y me hagáis saber vuestras más sinceras opinones. ¡Sabéis que las adoro!

PD: Sé que el dibujo de la portada no es el mejor, pero en Internet no había ninguna imagen de Eli con armadura y tuve que dibujarla yo misma, sin contar que no sé dibujar con el ordenador y no soy una artista. Aún así, creo que tiene cierto parecido. Jaja, bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo^^


	2. Los Sucesos Inexplicables

Nada más descubrir el cadáver del viejo pescador a la vera del río, Eli intentó, bajo cualquier tipo de circunstancia, mantener la calma y pensar sus próximas acciones con cordura.

 _Hay un muerto, al lado del río sospechoso. Bien, Eli, céntrate. La reina es la primera persona que debería saberlo, pero no puedes dejar aquí el cadáver sólo, necesitan investigarlo. Vale, no pienso llevar a cuestas a un muerto. Me apresuraré e iré corriendo hasta que encuentre al guardia más cercano, le diré que vaya a avisar a su majestad y yo volveré a vigilar el cuerpo. Perfecto._

Después de haber echo su propio plan en su cabeza, comenzó a correr, metiéndose por los matorrales, hasta salir del principio del bosque. Siguió corriendo por los caminos de tierra, aunque su armadura, aún siendo su armadura diaria, y no la de batalla y expediciones, era realmente pesada, y correr con aquella tensión y aquel peso, era muy difícil incluso para un caballero experimentado como lo era Eli.

En toda su estancia en Otonakizaka, nunca le había pasado algo semejante a aquello. Era muy extraño encontrar fallecidos por otras razones diferentes a epidemias, enfermedades, accidentes, ataques animales o simplemente avanzada edad. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer, sólo sabía que necesitaba encontrar a alguien pronto.

Cuando divisó las primeras casas de las a fueras del reino dejó escapar un suspiro, probablemente los guardias de la ciudad anduviesen cerca, como de costumbre. Efectivamente, a penas tardó cinco minutos en encontrar a uno. Un hombre tosco, enorme y corpulento, vestido con la túnica de tela roja con remates dorados en las protecciones de hierro, la misma que llevaban todos los guardias.

"Oh, Ayase-san, bonito día, ¿verdad? El sol brilla más que de costumbre para estar acabándose la temporada de calor." Dijo educadamente el guardia al ver a Eli acercarse.

"Sí, un día hermoso si no fuese por el cadáver que hay junto al río, eso sin duda."

Al escuchar las palabras de Eli entre sus fatigas, el hombre se sobresaltó, no terminando de creer lo que la joven le decía.

"¿Un cadáver? ¿Aquí en el reino?"

"¡Pues claro! ¡A la vera del río! ¡Vete a avisar a la reina, deprisa!"

Sin pedir más explicaciones, el guardia comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, con un claro tono de nerviosismo y miedo en sus pasos tambaleantes pero rápidos. Por otro lado, Eli, que a penas había recobrado su respiración, se apresuró en volver junto al cuerpo del viejo pescador. No fue corriendo, estaba demasiado cansada de acarrear aquella pesada armadura en un día de calor, pero le pareció un camino mucho más corto que cuando lo recorrió a toda prisa. Quizás fuese por el miedo, pensó. Pero el verdadero miedo, lo sintió al llegar al río, cuando vio las condiciones del cuerpo.

La piel del viejo pescador había desaparecido, al igual que la gran mayoría de sus músculos y órganos. Era como si un ácido extremadamente fuerte estuviese actuando sobre él. Eli se quedó quieta, incapaz de moverse, de acercarse o alejarse de aquel hallazgo tan tenebroso como sorprendente. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho Rin hacía a penas una hora, lo de las convulsiones de los peces, optó por rodear el cuerpo lentamente, intentando respirar, ya que la impresión de lo que estaba presenciando se lo impedía. Cuando le pareció estar suficientemente cerca del arroyo, se asomó, sin perder de vista el cadáver. Pero para su sorpresa, los peces podían verse nadar libremente como de costumbre. Ninguna convulsión extraña, ningún pez muerto por causas desconocidas, sólo aquel viejo pescador; o lo que quedaba de él.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicar yo eso a la reina y a los guardias?_

Mientras su vista y sus sentidos seguían fijos en aquel proceso de putrefacción más que avanzado, su mente se concentraba en cómo contar lo sucedido de una manera creíble, o por lo menos de encontrar a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a creerla. Pero vivía en un reino en el que no había batallas desde hacía muchos años, no había demasiados bandidos y menos muertes por causas desconocidas.

En el reino de Otonakizaka, las personas rehusaban de creer cosas que no podían ver. Era una ley, un hecho.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchó las pezuñas de caballos galopando, más tarde frenando a la entrada del bosque. Podía oír a la perfección los pasos apresurados de las botas de cuero y metal que llevaban los guardias, unos tres o cuatro, calculaba ella.

"¡Ayase-san, estamos aquí!"

Al escuchar aquella voz, Eli giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia su lugar de procedencia, desde donde vio salir efectivamente a los guardias de la ciudad, pero no traían consigo a la reina Minami. Se preguntó si habrían tenido algún tipo de problema para no haberlo echo.

"¿Dónde está la reina?"

"Nos ordenó llevarle el cadáver del que hablaste para que lo pudiesen inspeccionar a fondo en el palacio."

"Bueno, pues esta justo a-"

Su mirada se volvió a posar en dónde estaba el cuerpo del pescador. Pero ahí ya no había nada más que un par de huesos. Ningún rastro de piel, de carne, ni si quiera de sangre. La respiración de Eli se cortó justo en ese instante, y pensó que el ruido de aquel arroyo mezclado con el silencio del bosque, era el sonido más tenebroso que había escuchado jamás.

 _Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma. No puede ser verdad._

"¿Ayase-san? ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?" Preguntó uno de los guardias mientras miraba por todas partes, sin ver nada.

"E-Estaba ahí... E-Esos huesos..."

Los hombres miraron hacia el lugar que la joven señalaba con su dedo índice. A penas había un par de huesos, pero no tenían restos de fluidos sanguíneos. Ni si quiera había pruebas que afirmasen que aquellos huesos eran humanos. Los guardias se miraron antes de posar su vista en Eli, con preocupación.

"Creo que debería volver al palacio y descansar, Ayase-san."

"¿Qué? P-Pero estaba ahí, yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos. Lo juro por el filo de mi espada."

Aunque por más excusas que pusiese, más plegarias que dijese, y más promesas prometiese, los guardias la seguían mirando con incredulidad. Al fin y al cabo, en las tierras en las que vivían, los sucesos sólo podían ser creídos y demostrados si podían ser vistos. Eso era algo, que por mucho rango, poder o confianza que ella tuviese, no podía lograr. Porque una vez desaparecido sabe Dios cómo, no podía regresar el cuerpo de un muerto.

"No se preocupe por nada, la llevaremos a su alcoba y podrá tomarse el día libre." Comentó uno acercándose a la rubia.

"¡No necesito descansar! ¡Necesito que me creáis!"

Estaba comenzando a perder los nervios. Eli era una mujer a la que le gustaba llevar la razón, aunque si no se daba el caso, sabía callarse y seguir delante aceptando su equivocación. Pero estaba demasiado segura de que entonces, ella decía la verdad. Tenía la razón. Era la única que al parecer había visto lo que había sucedido, y sabía que era cosa de locos querer que los demás la creyesen, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciese falta.

"¡El cadáver estaba justo aquí! ¿Veis?" Decía, mientras se acercaba a los restos de los huesos que quedaban, señalándolos con manos temblorosas, y hablando con furia y nerviosismo.

Los guardias por su parte, se miraron y asintieron, sabiendo qué debían hacer. Se acercaron a la rubia, y dos de ellos la sujetaron por los brazos, intentando que se calmase, que dejase de hablar sobre cosas incoherentes y no intentase escapar. Nadie quería a una _loca_ difundiendo barbaridades por los alrededores del reino.

"¡Soltadme! ¡Es una orden!"

"Lo sentimos profundamente, Ayase-san, pero a la reina no le gustaría que hiciésemos eso." Respondió uno con total calma.

"La llevaremos a palacio, pero será más sencillo si decide colaborar."

"No voy a colaborar para oponer resistencia contra mi más sincera verdad." Dijo ella, furiosa.

Era una joven demasiado noble y leal a sus propios instintos como para dejarse mangonear por los deseos de unos estúpidos guardias. Ella creía en aquellas cosas que veía, como la gran inmensa mayoría de habitantes del resto de reino y las tierras cercanas a él. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciese rendirse a los deseos de sus superiores, incluso si la mismísima reina Minami se lo ordenaba. Puede que fuese un caballero, el mejor de toda la comarca, que fuese noble a sus gentes y fiel al reino que protegía, pero también era leal a su corazón.

"No nos deja más opciones."

Sin pensárselo más de dos veces, los guardias ataron las muñecas de Eli a su espalda con una gruesa cuerda, y teniendo en cuenta que seguía rehusándose a seguirlos y satisfacer sus caprichos, no tuvieron más que cogerla por la fuerza y llevarla hacia los caballos, los cuales estaban atados a las ramas de unos árboles en la entrada del Bosque de Cristal, uno de los terrenos menos explorados, más temidos y peligrosos del continente entero.

Los tres guardias ayudaron a posar a la rubia sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos, y sujeta por el guardia dueño de aquel animal, se dirigieron al trote hacia el castillo, sin decir una sola palabra, sin escuchar ningún otro sonido que no fuese el golpear de las herraduras de los corceles en el camino de piedra.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se encontraron a las puertas del salón del trono, donde la cabeza jefe del reino aguardaba el regreso de los guardias. Entraron, arrastrando a la joven rubia por las malas mientras ésta intentaba zafarse de sus garradas de arrogancia.

"¿Ayase-san? ¿A qué se debe esto?" Preguntó con asombro la reina, frunciendo el ceño al ver la forma en la que los hombres trataban a la joven.

"Ha enloquecido, majestad. De su boca sólo salían barbaridades, tememos que haya sido debido a un golpe de calor. De todos modos, no es normal esta temperatura estando a finales de verano."

"¿Estáis dudando de las habilidades de mi mejor caballero?" Cuestionó la reina con un notable tono de rencor.

"No se trata de eso, majestad."

"Exijo que se me ceda la palabra en este mismo instante." Dijo Eli con un tono más alto que el del guardia y el de la reina misma, caminando hacia delante, parándose justo en frente al trono en dónde su jefa aguardaba a lo que ella tuviese que decir.

"Por supuesto, Ayase-san. Se te permite decir lo que tengas que decir."

"He encontrado el cadáver de un viejo pescador de las afueras del reino. Hoshizora Rin, la moza de establos encargada del mantenimiento de nuestras monturas y demás quehaceres, me comentó durante mi guardia rutinaria que él mismo se había quejado de un extraño comportamiento en los peces que pescaba. Decidí aventurarme y comprobar que no sucediese nada fuera de lo común, pero me equivoqué, justo al encontrar su cuerpo sin vida. Busqué a un empleado de palacio ya fuese un guardia o cualquier otro tipo de sirviente para mandaros avisar, majestad. Cuando regresé al lugar en dónde estaba, el cuerpo había sufrido una especie de descomposición a una velocidad extrema, que fue incrementando, y para cuando los guardias habían llegado, sólo eran visibles un par de huesos. Insisto en mi cordura, majestad."

La reina se quedó pensativa durante un momento, dándole vueltas a la historia fantástica que su mejor caballero acababa de contar con una total expresión de seriedad.

"Es una historia sin duda interesante, Ayase-san. ¿Cómo podrías demostrar su certeza?"

 _No puedo a menos que creáis mis palabras._

Intentó encontrar una solución para aquello, pero no podía mostrarle el cadáver por más que quisiese, no podía explicar con un motivo lógico, no tenía nada para demostrar que decía la verdad. A ojos de la gente de palacio, sólo era una loca que había perdido la cabeza en un día de sol y calor. Se sentía estúpida.

"No puedo demostrar nada." Dijo rindiéndose, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Lo siento mucho, pero si no puedes demostrarlo, no puedo creer tus palabras. Hablaremos de tu condición en la noche, por el momento, retírate a tu alcoba y te pido por favor mantenerte dentro de las paredes de este castillo."

"Sí, majestad." Asintió ofreciendo una reverencia, y echando una mirada fulminante a los guardias para que desatasen sus muñecas y no volviesen a causarle aquel tipo de problemas en lo que les quedaba de servicio.

Con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose completamente inútil por su fracaso, se dirigió a su habitación a un paso lento, arrastrando sus botas de cuero y hierro sobre los suelos de piedra y las alfombras de terciopelo rojo carmín que conducían hasta el salón del trono.

No la iban a creer en su vida, no en el mundo en el que vivían, al menos. Ni por la fuerza, ni por la lógica, ni por medio de la palabra. Lo que había visto se iba a quedar sólo y únicamente en sus recuerdos, y nunca jamás nadie más podría compartir aquellas memorias. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién en todo Otonakizaka era capaz de creer cosas imposibles, que no podía ver?

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Eli-chan. ¿Cómo ha ido la revisión de hoy? ¿Le apetece comer algo ya?"

Aquella voz, la cual creía que era su propia consciencia, le dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Era Hanayo, la bondadosa aprendiz prácticamente nueva en el palacio, la misma que adoraba los libros y las leyendas de Eras antiguas. Puede que ella, por lo menos, la quisiese escuchar.

"Buenas tardes, Hanayo. Tengo un poco de hambre, y necesito hablar contigo. Quizás podríamos continuar esta conversación en el comedor, dudo que a estas horas haya muchas personas allí."

Asintiendo con un poco de confusión, la joven aprendiz siguió a la esbelta y alta mujer hacia el comedor principal. Antes que nada, entró en la cocina y se tomó la libertad de tomar un par de zancas de pollo asado que las cocineras acababan de sacar del fuego, y una pinta de cerveza. Salió de las cocinas y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que el caballero con el que iba a mantener una conversación estaba sentado.

"Bien, ¿qué tenías que contarme?"

"Es difícil de explicar."

Eli cogió un trozo del pollo que Hanayo le había traído y empezó por comérselo, mientras meditaba una manera de contarle lo sucedido a la joven si que pensase que estaba loca.

 _Es una buena chica, y muy joven. No debería ensuciar su mente inocente con historias de cadáveres que desaparecen, seguramente no se lo tomaría con tranquilidad._

"Hanayo, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado eso de creer en algo en lo que los demás no creen pero necesitas que lo hagan?"

"Constantemente, Eli-chan. Constantemente..."

"Y si te contase algo, algo que nadie cree, ¿tú lo harías?"

"Eli-chan, eso no depende de mí. ¿Me dejarías hacerte una pregunta?"

"Supongo que sí."

"¿Dónde crees que vivían los elfos oscuros en su gran mayoría antes de ser extinguidos por los humanos?"

"Sabes que no creo en esas cosas, Hanayo..." Dijo suspirando, masajeando sus párpados mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

"Si tu no puedes creer, yo tampoco. Es una cuestión de confianza de la que todo el mundo parece carecer."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hace un par de semanas leí un libro sobre la historia de la Primera Era. Contaba las características de las razas que había en aquella época, cuando todos los seres vivían en armonía con sus distintivas cualidades. Había un par de páginas en ese libro qué explicaban las características humanas, y la gran importancia de una de ellas; los valores humanos."

"¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?"

"Los valores humanos recogían cualidades como la bondad, la sinceridad, la comprensión, y la confianza. Valores que con el tiempo, se perdieron, remplazándose por cualidades oscuras como la lujuria, la avaricia y el egoísmo, lo que destruyó al resto de las razas. La confianza de la que la gran mayoría de humanos carecen hoy en día se debe a eso, Eli-chan. La confianza que te falta para creer todas mis historias que te parecen tonterías."

La rubia sólo pudo suspirar ante aquello. No se le ocurrían palabras con las que contestar, ninguna excusa, ningún inconveniente. La joven tenía razón, le costaba admitirlo, pero así era. No creía. Tenía que creer, pero no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura. Quizás esos libros de leyendas de la biblioteca real fuesen ciertos, y aquella historia que le acababa de contar también lo fuese, pero aunque quisiese creerlas, no podía. Necesitaba pruebas. Al igual que los guardias y la reina. Eli se intentaba sentir diferente a ellos, quería sentir que era mejor, en muchos aspectos. Pero acababa de demostrar que era exactamente igual. Una chica incapaz de sentir confianza.

"Quiero creer. Pero no sé cómo."

"No hay ningún tipo de instrucciones, cada persona cree a su manera, Eli-chan."

Justo en ese momento, las puertas de madera del comedor se abrieron con brusquedad llamando la atención de toda la gente que allí había, causando que giraran su cabeza y posasen su vista en la joven que acababa de entrar.

La princesa Kotori, seguida de una de sus mejores amigas, su dama de compañía Honoka.

"¡Por favor, atención todo el aquí presente! ¡Se acaba de cometer un crimen! ¡Una de las cocineras ha fallecido por razones desconocidas!" Gritó la princesa, causando un montón de murmullos en toda la sala.

Al escuchar eso, Eli recordó lo que Honoka le había dicho aquella misma mañana.

" _Rin me dijo que necesitaban ayuda en la cocina porque alguna cocinera se encontraba mal."_

" _Quizás tomaron algo en mal estado, quién sabe."_

 _Algo en mal estado... Como el agua del río._

"¡Es el río! ¡El río de Akiba que pasa al lado de la ciudad! ¡Está envenenado!" Gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie y pegando un puñetazo sobre la mesa de roble.

Todas las personas se quedaron mirando al caballero que parecía tan furioso, incluso Hanayo, que con un gesto de preocupación, se preguntaba si eso tendría que ver con lo que la rubia había querido hablar antes.

"¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Dejad de holgazanear y avisad a los plebeyos y nobles que viven en las afueras! ¡Esto es un problema serio!"

Sin tener que insistir más, todos se levantaron de sus respectivos bancos y salieron apresurados siguiendo las órdenes de la General de los caballeros de Otonakizaka, asustados de que alguien estuviese intentando cometer algo contra su tan querido y respetado reino.

Eli caminó hacia Kotori y Honoka, seguida de Hanayo. Necesitaba vigilar el cadáver de esa cocinera. Tenía una mínima oportunidad de demostrar con eso, ante la mismísima princesa, que no estaba loca, que no mentía. Porque estaba segura de que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo estaba relacionado.

"Princesa, mis disculpas por haberme tomado la libertad de dar órdenes a sus plebeyos, pero sentí dicha necesidad."

"No tienes que disculparte, Eli-chan. No tengo ni idea de como afrontar esa situación así que te lo agradezco." Contestó tímida y nerviosamente, intentando sonreír.

La princesa Kotori era una joven un año menor que Eli. Compartía un enorme parecido con su madre, la reina Minami, y un noble corazón de oro. Era una muchacha muy linda, tierna y adorable. Delicada como una flor nacida en primavera, y brillante como la luna llena de las noches calurosas de agosto. Todos los habitantes del reino y sus alrededores la querían, una de las razones por la que cientos de pretendientes viajaban miles de kilómetros para pedir su mano. Pero su corazón ya había sido conseguido por el príncipe Sonoda, otra muchacha de aspecto más maduro y dotes elegantes y educadas, así como buena maniobra con el arco, y una lealtad casi insuperable.

"Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ver el cadáver."

"Por supuesto, síguenos."

Eli y Hanayo siguieron a la princesa y su acompañante hacia la parte trasera del palacio, justo por donde pasaba un tramo con un muy estrecho caudal del río. Allí yacía un cuerpo, tirado a la vera de la orilla, al lado de un cubo de madera. No había nadie por allí, ningún guardia, nadie inspeccionando el cadáver ni buscando pruebas. Era muy extraño.

"¿Quién descubrió el cuerpo?" Preguntó Eli acercándose junto con las demás a la fallecida.

"Yo, yo lo encontré. Vi a la cocinera con un cubo y le pedí que fuese a recoger agua del río para comenzar a preparar el baño de la tarde para de Kotori-chan."

"¿Así que el agua era para la utilización de la princesa?" Siguió hablando Eli, mientras se agachaba al lado del cubo. Estaba húmedo, por lo que el agua se debía de haber derramado cuando la cocinera perdió la vida.

"Sí, para su baño."

"Creo que estamos frente a un siniestro y serio caso de conspiración." Comentó seriamente la rubia, mirando a Honoka con preocupación.

"Y... ¿q-qué significa eso?"

"Significa que alguien quiere ver a la princesa Kotori muerta."

Kotori tragó saliva y se abrazó al brazo de su amiga pelijengibre, temiendo por su vida.

"Creo que deberíamos avisar al príncipe Umi de esto cuánto antes." Aconsejó de nuevo, mirando a Honoka para que corriese a ordenarle aquel favor a un caballero de la corte. Mientras tanto, Eli siguió inspeccionando el cadáver que permanecía boca abajo. Le dio la vuelta, y se encontró algo que no esperaba.

Una herida de horrible aspecto justo en el corazón de aquella cocinera. Parecía un impacto de algo parecido al fuego, o incluso a un rayo. La piel estaba quemada, y la zona aún desprendía calor a altas temperaturas. Eli se alejó rápidamente del cuerpo y desenvainó su espada, observando los alrededores son nerviosismo, comprobando que nada ni nadie rondase por allí.

"Princesa, tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente."

Ni Kotori ni Hanayo argumentaron en contra de aquella propuesta, y corrieron de nuevo al interior del palacio, concretamente, hacia los aposentos de la princesa, seguidas del caballero que seguía empuñando su arma, totalmente desconfiante de lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo en el reino.

Las tres entraron en su cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Sólo entonces la rubia pudo sentir la seguridad de la habitación y volvió a meter su espada en la funda, mientras que Kotori se sentaba en su cama al lado de Hanayo, que acariciaba su hombro intentando, inútilmente, tranquilizarla.

"E-Eli-chan, no entiendo nada..." Murmuró, mirando al caballero de manera suplicante con sus ojos color caramelo.

"Yo tampoco, ¿cómo es posible que haya pasado algo así? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Brujería?" Replicó ella molesta.

"Quizás puede que..." Comenzó a murmurar Hanayo, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos muchachas. "No, nada, no puede ser."

"¿Qué estabas diciendo, Hanayo?" Dijo Eli con furia, intimidando con eso a la joven aprendiz.

"N-Nada, de todas maneras, no me ibais a creer." Respondió ella con timidez.

"¡Por todos los Dioses, ya no se trata de creer o no! ¡La vida de la princesa está en un serio peligro! Si tienes alguna solución, por muy disparatada que sea, quiero oírla. Necesito oírla." Gritó, con desesperación, con frustración. Era el mejor caballero del reino por algo, no podía rendirse.

"Por favor, Hanayo-chan. Di lo que querías decir, por muy disparatado que pueda sonar." Suplicó Kotori casi al borde de las lágrimas. Una vista ante la cual la joven aprendiz no se pudo resistir.

"S-Si como Eli-chan dijo, el río está envenenado, o la cocinera perdió su vida a causa de algo relacionado con uno de los cuatro elementos básicos... p-puede que... sea cosa de... la alquimia."

Se hizo un extraño silencio. Ni Kotori, ni Eli, ni Hanayo de nuevo, se atrevieron a comentar. Sí, totalmente era una de esas cosas que la muchacha diría incluso en un momento crítico como aquel. La vida de la princesa Minami estaba en peligro, por ende, la reina también lo estaba, y por lo tanto, el reino entero sufría el mismo problema. Si las tierras de Otonakizaka caían de aquella manera, las guerras volverían a destruir la humanidad por conseguir un nuevo dueño para aquel terreno, y el mundo, sería un caos. Las tres chicas que estaban en aquel cuarto lo sabían de sobra, pero aún así, ¿que le hacía a una joven muchacha dar como solución una de sus historias fantásticas que nadie creía? Pensaba Eli. Pero ella misma lo había dicho, no se trataba de creer. Ya no.

" _Careces de confianza, Eli-chan."_

Pudo escuchar la inocente voz de la aprendiz en su mente, restregándole de mala manera aquel echo. Necesitaba superarse a sí misma si quería demostrar que era el mejor caballero del reino. Necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo y confiar. Por ella, por la aprendiz, por la princesa, por Otonakizaka, y por el resto del mundo.

"Cuando era pequeña, escuché una historia sobre la alquimia en una posada de una pequeña ciudad que solía frecuentar." Dijo la rubia, esta vez con la voz más suave, y la actitud más tranquila. Ya no poseía ese ceño fruncido de hacía unos momentos.

"Unos hombres que presumían de conocer el mundo y su historia se reunían allí cada tarde, bebían cerveza y vino, y contaban historias que me gustaba escuchar. Me gustaba oírlas, incluso intentando autoconvencerme de que no eran ciertas." Siguió hablando, al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana para observar como toda la ciudad se revolucionaba por las noticias del río que los nobles del palacio acababan de esparcir por los ciudadanos.

"Un día, hablaron sobre un rumor que había en la ciudad, algo de un alquimista que había perdurado la antigua y extinguida tradición de la alquimia. Aquel día, fue el único día en el que me atreví a hablar con aquellos hombres, y les pregunté que era la alquimia. Me dijeron que era el estudio y la manipulación de los elementos, así como de los elixires de la vida, y demás existencias que los humanos nunca llegaron a comprender. Me pareció muy extraño aquello, porque bueno, ¿por qué hablaban de algo que según ellos, ni si quiera comprendían? ¿Cómo era entonces posible que un alquimista dedicase su vida a algo que no entendía?"

Kotori y, sobre todo Hanayo, escuchaban en silencio, cautivadas por aquella historia tan impropia de un caballero de lógica como lo era Eli.

"Los hombres siguieron hablando, contando que aquel alquimista legendario estaba vivo, pero nunca nadie lo había visto. Me preguntaba por qué creían en algo que no habían visto, pero, de alguna manera, me lo quería creer. Claro que, con el paso de los años, la madurez y mi deber alejaron cualquier sueño de creer fantasías de mí. Aquel alquimista se quedó en mis recuerdos del pasado, pero la curiosidad me ha perseguido desde entonces."

"Eli-chan, yo te creo." Dijo con firmeza la joven aprendiz, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la rubia, y una sonrisa por parte de la princesa.

"¿Qué?" Replicó con incredulidad.

"Te creo. Porque yo también oí un rumor sobre el alquimista legendario. Y quizás él nos pueda ayudar a solucionar esto."

"Hanayo, incluso si existe, no sabemos dónde está. No sabemos si, desde que yo era a penas una niña, sigue con vida, ni si quiere colaborar."

Hanayo sonrió, con un brillo especial en los ojos que cautivó a la rubia de una manera un tanto extraña.

"Escuché el rumor hace un par de meses. Decían que el alquimista residía en las profundidades del Bosque de Cristal, uno de los únicos lugares dónde nadie se atrevía a adentrar."

"¿El Bosque de Cristal? ¿Nuestro bosque?" Preguntó con inseguridad la princesa, sonriendo, al igual que la aprendiz.

"Sí, Kotori-chan. Nuestro bosque."

"Pero la extensión del bosque se sale incluso de los terrenos de Otonakizaka... Dudo que alguien pueda vivir en medio de un lugar como ese." Siguió hablando Kotori.

"Es un alquimista. Seguro que los alquimistas de épocas antiguas hacían cosas extraordinarias."

Mientras Hanayo le explicaba a Kotori las razones por las que aquel rumor tenía todas posibilidades de ser cierto, y ésta parecía más y más convencida, Eli sólo podía escuchar con atención, con intriga y, de una u otra manera, con esperanza.

"Eli-chan, ¿qué opinas?" Preguntó Kotori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es una locura." Contestó la rubia, haciendo que la sonrisa de las muchachas desapareciese al instante. "Pero confío en esa locura, así que princesa; sus deseos son mis órdenes."

El caballero de rubios cabellos se arrodilló galantemente ante Kotori, esperando que le diese detalles para su próxima misión. La princesa no pudo contener su entusiasmo, así que nada más ver la aceptación por parte de Eli ante su idea, se levantó de la cama de un salto, y comenzó a reír.

"Ayase Eli, General de los caballeros del reino de Otonakizaka, con el poder que me ha sido concedido como la princesa Minami Kotori, yo te ordeno que te adentres en los abismos inexplorados del Bosque de Cristal, encuentres al alquimista legendario, y con su ayuda, termines con estos serios problemas antes de mi boda."

Eli sonrió, asintió, y no decidió perder más tiempo para preparar todo para su peligroso viaje.

"Como desee, princesa."

* * *

 **A/N:** Antes que nada, me gustaría volver a darle mil gracias a _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_ por su maravilloso fanart de Eli con su armadura de caballero, ¡es increíble! Incluso tiene el mismo diseño que yo le di. Me siento famosa xD Pero de verdad, me encantó, invito a todos los lectores a buscar dicho dibujo en mi tumblr (lorenapineapple), ya que lo compartí desde su propio blog.

Y empezaré a contestar reviews aquí, por si alguien hace una pregunta, que todos puedan salir de esa duda también.

 _ **avemari:**_ Incluso yo tengo ganas de que aparezca Nozomi~ Y eso que yo misma lo escribo xD

 _ **Nashi T.H.D.H:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro tanto de que te guste, es todo un orgullo. Y bueno, no soy una escritora tan buena, pero me gusta escribir, y la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Eso dicen :) El NozoEli nunca se acabará si yo lo tengo que suministrar, no te preocupes ;)


	3. El Comienzo del Viaje

Durante el resto de la tarde, mientras los guardias vigilaban los alrededores del río, los ciudadanos procuraban no acercarse a las afueras, y el mensajero real viajaba hasta Akiba para avisar al príncipe Sonoda de lo sucedido; Eli comenzó sus rápidas preparaciones yendo en busca de Rin, la moza de los establos, para preguntarle sobre las condiciones en las que se encontraba su caballo Jyggalag para un viaje largo y peligroso como el que iba a realizar.

"Es una emergencia-nya, iré ahora mismo a avisar al herrero de la ciudad para que le cambie las herraduras-nya. ¡Mañana mismo podrás cabalgar con él por todo el continente-nya!"

Todo el mundo procuraba hacer su trabajo con la mayor velocidad y efectividad posible. Eso no excluía a la joven campesina que mantenía los caballos cuidados y en perfecto estado, por supuesto. Incluso en una situación de estrés como aquella, Rin mantenía su habitual euforia y dedicación, comprendiendo sin mucha dificultad la necesidad que había de hacer bien su trabajo, sobre todo, tratándose de una cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras la joven muchacha se ocupaba de su montura, Eli, por su parte, prefirió relajarse un poco, ya que el estrés no era bueno, y menos, antes de una misión de gran importancia. En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué tener una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros cómo podría ser la vida de la princesa la hacía sentirse tan incómoda. Ella había elegido su destino, servir a la familia Minami y a su reino con alma y corazón. Había firmado un tratado, y desde entonces, su vida por completo había cambiado. Se despidió de las tierras que conocía, de su familia, de las comodidades de la vida normal, para convertirse en una sirviente. Pero se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo día a día; es decir, si tuviese algo, alguna razón que la obligase a seguir con su vida normal, quizás no hubiese firmado aquel tratado, pero la joven rubia era una persona solitaria, que no le daba demasiada importancia a los objetos materiales, y a veces, tampoco a las vidas humanas, ni animales. Era un títere, que había entrenado a sol y a sombra durante varios años para servir de algo. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? No tener ese algo o ese alguien por el que seguir siendo uno mismo, no depender de sus sentimientos.

Aunque los pasillos estaban revolucionados completamente, con sirvientes, cocineros, plebeyos, nobles e hidalgos corriendo de unas salas a otras haciendo sabe Dios qué, para Eli, el mundo estaba en silencio. Era una situación extraña, como si alguien le hubiese dado a una palanca para eliminar el sonido del ambiente. Quizás fuesen sus nervios, bien disimulados, o quizás fuese el estrés, puede que fuese la enorme responsabilidad con la que tenía que cargar, o en cambio, puede que fuese el miedo a aventurarse en aquel lugar al que nunca nadie se atrevía a ir. Sí, tenía miedo, la increíble Ayase Eli, General de los caballeros de Otonakizaka, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que se pudiese encontrar allí a fuera, alejada de la población en un bosque de gigantescas dimensiones, con criaturas desconocidas en su interior, sin nadie a su lado. Tenía miedo de sentirse sola, de depender de aquel sentimiento que era la soledad, y sufrir por ello. No se podía permitir recaer psicológicamente, no cuando era quién era; un caballero de la corte real.

Caminó en silencio, al igual que el mundo a su alrededor, dando pasos pesados y tranquilos, sin ninguna prisa, intentando tomarse el mayor tiempo posible para admirar su 'hogar', para poder recordar aquellas paredes tan conocidas, las armaduras protegiendo los corredores con alfombras de terciopelo, los candelabros siempre limpios y relucientes, así como las enormes cortinas de tela curtida, y el ambiente cálido que traía el palacio al completo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estaría sumergida en el Bosque de Cristal, pero a juzgar por su asombroso tamaño, probablemente varios meses hasta tener algún indicio de aquel tal alquimista, o hasta que se cansase de buscar a una leyenda que quizás ni si quiera existiese. Se preocupaba por el bienestar del reino en su ausencia, por la salud de los sirvientes del palacio con los que mantenía una agradable relación, como Hanayo o Rin, y sobre todo, se preocupaba por la vida de la princesa. Estaba segura de que el príncipe Umi vendría al galope desde Akiba nada más recibir las noticias de los extraños sucesos que estaban sucediendo, amenazando la vida de Kotori, pero aún así, se preocupaba; no podía evitarlo. Mientras tanto, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, procuraba disfrutar de su última noche en el castillo, memorizando aquellas vistas que la reconfortaban.

"Eli-chan,"

Al escuchar el suave murmullo de una voz conocida en sus espaldas, dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hanayo, la cual, con la cabeza gacha, intentaba buscar el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Sí, Hanayo?"

"Eh...y-yo..."

La joven aprendiz luchaba por conseguir la valentía que necesitaba en ese momento, jugueteando con el extremo de su túnica, intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias. Cuando levantó la vista y se encontró de bruces con aquellos ojos azules tan fríos la mayoría de las veces, pero tan cálidos en ese instante, supo que las palabras no eran tan necesarias como lo eran los actos.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo el rostro sonrojado en su pecho.

"Te echaremos mucho de menos Eli-chan. Vuelve pronto, y cuídate."

La rubia se quedó anonadada ante aquel acto de aprecio. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y acariciar la cabellera castaña de la aprendiz, sintiendo una extraña sensación recorriendo su interior. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que alguien demostraba su afecto hacia ella; tanto, que creía firmemente el echo de que nadie sentía ningún tipo de cariño hacia su persona. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, y sonreír ante el abrazo de Hanayo, devolviéndoselo con delicadeza, e intentando memorizar la sensación del calor de otra persona contra su propio cuerpo. Momentos después, la aprendiz se separó del caballero, aún con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa también.

"Volveré tan rápido como las condiciones me lo permitan."

Hanayo asintió tímidamente y se alejó del lugar, probablemente en busca de quehaceres que realizar. El caballero sólo pudo suspirar después de aquello, y seguir el camino hacia su cuarto, esperando descansar y poder partir a primera hora de la mañana, nada más que el sol encontrase un pequeño lugar en el cielo para poder disipar la oscuridad casi total de la noche.

Cuando encontró la puerta de madera de roble que tantas veces había abierto y cerrado tras de sí suspiró feliz de poder por fin desansar después de los extraños acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en aquel estresante día. Entró en su alcoba, cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo, fue dehacerse de su armadura de guardia rutinaria.

Se deshizo delicadamente de sus guanteles de cuero, de su cota de ébano, y de sus botas con remates de hierro. Debajo de aquella capa protectora, sólo llevaba una túnica de tela bastante cómoda a su parecer. Guardó las piezas de su armadura diaria en su armario, colocando cada prenda en su sitio, para después sentarse en su cama, buscando aunque fuese un instante de paz y tranquilidad, en el que poder dejar su mente en blanco.

Pero un libro ocupando aquel lugar en su cama le impidió realizar su propósito.

Lo miró con curiosidad desde su armario, hasta que decidió hacercarse a él y tomarlo entre sus manos. Encima de su portada había una nota escrita en papel con tinta negra, probablemente de la biblioteca.

 _No todas las certezas conducen hacia el camino de la verdad. No todas las ficciones prosiguen el camino contrario. Confía, y será el camino el que te llevará a ti._

 _Fdo: Koizumi Hanayo_

De sus labios se escapó una mueca sonriente al leer las palabras de la joven aprendiz. Era aquel libro, el que había llevado al comedor aquella misma mañana. Aquel libro de leyendas y ficciones que Eli era incapaz de creer. Hanayo la creía, confiaba en ella, sólo si ella confiaba en la aprendiz. Leer un libro no podía ser tan malo. Leer era el método para aprender, para aceptar y comprender.

La joven rubia se sentó al borde de su cama, con el libro en sus manos. Dudaba entre abrirlo o no. Era un simple libro, un conjunto de hojas manchadas de tinta en un sentido concreto, nada más. No podía pasar nada malo al abrir un libro, sólo el aprendizaje de cosas nuevas. Pero en el fondo, Eli tenía cierto temor a aprenderlas, insistir en que los demás la creyeran, y sentirse rechazada por su propio reino. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero se intentaba convencer a sí misma de que no eran más que ficciones, cuentos de hadas, historias inventadas protagonizadas por personajes inventados. Eso eran las leyendas; simples mentiras adornadas para parecer verdades. Suspiró, y abrió la tapa de cuero curtido del viejo libro con delicadeza, y con respeto.

 _Restos de un manuscrito entintado durante las batallas por la tierra de nadie._

Pudo leer aquello, en la parte superior de la primera página escrita. Daba a entender ser el título de un pequeño prólogo, que seguía unas líneas más abajo.

 _Vive Dios que no entiende de razas y lujurias perdidas. Bajo sus cielos tuvimos la fortuna de ver el mundo, sobre sus tierras nos encaramos hacia nuestro propio destino, y aún dudando de su existencia nos atrevimos a creer incluso temiendo el olvido. Vive Dios que creó las guerras y los monstruos, para hacernos temer la pérdida de lo una vez conseguido. Vive Dios que dividió el mundo en cinco puntas de sagrada sabiduría. Y viven hombres, que luchan por dejar sólo una en vida._

Eli no estaba demasiado segura de lo que significaba aquello. Claro que como buen caballero, se le había exigido aprender la historia de las tierras que tenía que cuidar, tanto las guerras como los tratados de paz. Aún así, los temas religiosos y fantásticos le resultaban indiferentes. Los respetaba, como respetaba la naturaleza y los insultos que recibía. Pero no lo podía comprender.

Prefirió echarle un vistazo rápido, en vez de obligarse a leer miles de palabras cuyo significado desconocía. Pero se paró en una de ellas, cuando una ilustración de tinta negra llamó su atención. Debajo de ella, encontró un pequeño texto que, de alguna u otra manera, le entraron ganas de leer.

 _Se desconoce el último avistamiento fiable de un orco. Ciertos testigos y exploradores, así como monjes y caballeros de batalla, han dado testimonios en los que afirman, ante todo, sus grandes colmillos similares a los de un jabalí. No destacan apariencias muy diferentes a las de los humanos corrientes, más es remarcable el echo de su mal carácter._

Levantó una ceja en confusión, y con sus ojos volvió a escanear detenidamente la ilustración. Parecía una persona, si no fuese por los colmillos que salían de la parte inferior de su boca, creando una ilusión óptica que daba la sensación de que tenía el mentón sacado hacia afuera. Tenía un gesto enfurecido, con el ceño fruncido, y llevaba una túnica deshilachada como única prenda. Eli se preguntó si Hanayo sabría más de aquella criatura que describían en el libro, pero antes de poder seguir hojeando las demás páginas, alguien dio unos serenos toques en la puerta de su alcoba, lo que la obligó a dejar el libro en su cama de nuevo y levantarse a abrir.

"Buenas noches, Eli-chan."

"¿Princesa?"

En frente a la entrada de su alcoba se encontraba Kotori, con un pequeño candelabro en mano. El sol ya se estaba comenzando a esconder, y las ventanas en ese corredor eran escasas, por lo que era necesaria una luz para poder encontrar sin problemas el camino hacia alguna de las habitaciones.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Eli asintió, y abrió la puerta en un ángulo más ancho, permitiéndole a la dama pasar a su dormitorio.

"¿Podría preguntar por el motivo de su visita, princesa?"

Cuando la rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kotori le hizo una seña para que se sentase en algún sitio para conversar. Eli optó por volver a tomar siento en el borde de la cama, y Kotori prefirió sentarse en su silla de madera, una que tenía frente a su propio escritorio, dónde revisaba los informes del reino y demás quehaceres como General de caballeros.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre el viaje."

Claro. Por supuesto. El viaje. ¿Por qué si no querría hablar la princesa con ella? No tenían relación de amistad, sólo acataba sus órdenes.

"¿Y bien?"

"Supongo que como cualquier otro ciudadano sabrás que adentrarse en el Bosque de Cristal es reclamar el suicidio a llantos." Su gesto parecía amable y mostraba cierta lástima ante el destino del caballero. Sabía que la rubia no podía negarse ante el mandato de su princesa, porque era un caballero. No tenía libertad de expresión. No tenía motivos para negarse. Así que cumpliría su misión con la cabeza bien alta.

"Lo sé, princesa. Pero no nos sobran ni las opciones ni el tiempo."

Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba con atención los mechones rubios que Eli dejaba fuera de su mítica coleta alta, aquellos que caían tras sus orejas hasta sus hombros, dándole un tenue aire desaliñado y maduro.

"¿Sabes cuándo llegará Umi-chan una vez que el mensajero real le informe de lo que está pasando?"

Eli sonrió con ternura ante sus palabras, ante la manera tan cariñosa con la que se refería al Príncipe Sonoda. Cierto era que estaban prometidas, y se habían visto en varias ocasiones, en visitas de varios días a ambos reinos. Todas las personas de todos los reinos cercanos a Akiba se referían a Umi de una manera exageradamente formal, tratándola como un apuesto príncipe de familia real, que en cierto modo lo era, pero no dejaba de ser una chica como otra cualquiera, abrumada por sus responsabilidades y por la imagen que tenía que dar a su reino. La rubia estaba contenta de que su querida princesa hubiese encontrado a una pretendienta tan buena como Umi; hermosa, amable, leal, romántica, y muchas cualidades más que derretirían varios corazones.

"No puedo saber con certeza si se decantará por venir al galope en su propia montura o en un carruaje. Pero sabiendo que tratamos del Príncipe Umi, estoy segura de qué elegirá la manera de viajar más rápida y eficaz."

Kotori sonrió complacida ante su respuesta, y mirando una vez más a través de la ventana del cuarto de Eli, desde la cual se podía admirar a la perfección la belleza de la luna y su brillo audaz, se levantó, para acercarse al caballero un poco más.

"Eli-chan, deposito en ti todas mis esperanzas. Sé que Umi-chan me cuidará, pero, si pasa algo, ¿quién la cuidará a ella?"

"Princesa, Umi sabe luchar, tiene una maniobra con su arco que muy pocos arqueros pueden igualar en gran parte del continente. Tiene a todos los caballeros de Akiba y Otonakizaka a su disposición, así como al buena fé de sus gentes. No tiene de qué preocuparse."

"¿Y quién te cuidará a ti?"

Esa pregunta rompió al caballero en mil pedazos, porque sabía la respuesta.

 _Nadie._

"Preocúpese por su propia vida, princesa. Con eso es suficiente." Respondió, formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Kotori respondió esa sonrisa con otra, y antes de que Eli pudiese reaccionar, sintió el cálido cuerpo de la joven dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"No dejes que te pase nada." Susurró la dama de cabello grisáceo a su oído, antes de separarse de ella, hacer una formal reverencia, y salir del cuarto, para dirigirse a su propio dormitorio.

 _No me va a pasar nada, princesa. Puedo con todo._

La oscuridad acechaba en todo los rincones del palacio, menos en la habitación de la joven rubia, quién mantenía encendido un candelabro para disipar el color negro azulado de la noche. Estaba acostada en su cama, observando el lomo del libro que Hanayo le había prestado, el cual estaba posado en una pequeña mesita de madera de abeto, justo al pie de la cama en la que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

 _Mañana empieza la aventura. No estoy segura de qué debería esperarme de ese bosque. Sólo espero que el destino esté de mi parte._

Poco a poco, la luz del candelabro se empezaba a apagar, así como los ojos de Eli se comenzaban a cerrar por obra de la gravedad.

 _Soy un caballero, ante todo. Tengo que encontrar a ese alquimista legendario._

Las llamas de las velas medio derretidas se apagaban con una perfecta sincronización, siendo sustituidas por los destellos de las estrellas que se apreciaban a través de la ventana.

 _Tengo que encontrarlo, aunque no exista. Aunque sea una pura invención. Lo tengo que encontrar._

Y con la misma decisión con la que aceptó su misión más importante, dejó que su mente pensase un último y decidido propósito antes de caer dormida en un profundo sueño. El último entre las paredes de aquel castillo.

 _Lo encontraré._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol del nuevo día irrumpieron en su alcoba, se incorporó sentada, tardando unos instantes en analizar lo que tenía que hacer. La misión que tenía que realizar, el viaje que iba a comenzar.

Se levantó decidida, y buscó en el baúl de madera de abedul que tenía a la izquierda de su cama las piezas de su armadura de batalla. Era un conjunto bastante diferente al que solía usar en sus guardias rutinarias por la ciudad, una serie de piezas que la protegían mucho más ante cualquier tipo de peligro que la pudiese llegar a acechar. Comenzó por ponerse una túnica de tela que cubría sus brazos y su cuerpo. Encima de ella, se colocó un peto de placas de acero para proteger su pecho, evitando que nada dañase sus músculos vitales. La túnica que usaba terminaba en algo similar a una pequeña falda con volantes que dejaba libres sus piernas y por ende le resultaba más sencillo correr, por lo que para protegerlas, eran necesarias una variedad de piezas articuladas de metal que le permitían mover sus articulaciones con simplicidad. Alrededor de sus antebrazos, ató con unas hebillas unos guanteles de acero, así como después unos cinturones alrededor de su cintura para sostener la funda de su espada. Por último se acercó a su armario, y de él sacó una asombrosa y pesada capa roja aterciopelada de tela que enganchó sobre sus hombros, dónde también añadió unas hombreras protectoras de hierro.

Suspiró profundamente antes de salir de su cuarto con pasos pesados y rápidos. La luz del día que comenzaba a emerger y crear misteriosas sombras en los rincones menos inexplorados del palacio guió a la rubia hasta la puerta principal, donde ya a esa hora unos guardias conversaban animadamente mientras guardaban el hogar de la familia real. Cuando vieron al caballero estar a punto de salir, le dieron los buenos días con amabilidad.

"Buenos días, Ayase-san."

"Buenos días." Respondió ella con propiedad y una sonrisa.

"Hoshizora ya debe de tener vuestro caballo ensillado y listo." Informó uno de ellos.

Eli asintió y se dirigió hacia las caballerizas donde Rin se pasaba la mayor parte de sus días. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha no estaba allí en ese momento, pero sí Jyggalag, con su silla de montar encinchada, su bocado, sus riendas y disfrutando de una buena cantidad de avena para comenzar el viaje con energía.

Se acercó a él y acarició su ancho y fuerte cuello, ganándose por su parte un pequeño movimiento de orejas.

"Al menos te tendré a ti allá afuera." Susurró, esperando que el animal comprendiese sus palabras.

Pocos segundos después los sonidos de pasos veloces acercándose a su posición la alertaron, y se giró rápidamente. Una joven pelinaranja caminaba a un ritmo muy animado acarreando a su espalda unas bolsas de tela cargadas de algo concreto.

"¡Buenos días-nya!" Gritó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eli asintió devolviéndole el gesto, y cuando Rin estuvo suficientemente cerca suyo, le ayudó con las pesadas bolsas y las sujetó con varias cinchas a los lados del lomo de Jyggalag. Contenían diversos alimentos para el caballero.

"Creo que todo está preparado y en órden-nya."

"En ese caso ha llegado el momento de mi partida." Afirmó en un susurro firme.

Con una facilidad casi inaudita, subió al lomo del enorme semental blanco, y se acomodó sobre él. Antes de nada, volvió a mirar el paisaje que se veía desde los establos. Las cabañas de los plebeyos y los nobles, los pocos guardias que a aquella hora de la mañana ya habían comenzado su rutina al igual que los rayos de sol, las gotas de rocío que habían empapado durante la madrugada las hermosas flores de los jardines reales, la belleza implacable del palacio de Otonakizaka, incluso la pequeña humareda que comenzaba a asomar a través de la chimenea de la forja del herrero.

"Rin, necesito que cuides a Hanayo en mi ausencia. ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí?"

La joven asintió y puso su puño izquierdo sobre su corazón.

"La cuidaré con mi vida, Eli-chan."

"Bien, eso quería oír. Intentaré volver pronto. O al menos, intentaré volver. Pero no puedo prometer nada." Nada más acabar esa frase con un tono frío y seco, le dio con su espuela al caballo, causando que comenzase a trotar, para poco después galopar, en dirección a una de las muchas entradas al bosque, lejos de las cabañas, y lejos del palacio.

"Volverás, Eli-chan. Sé que volverás." Dijo para sí misma la joven moza de los establos, antes de proseguir con sus tareas diarias.

* * *

En las afueras del reino de Otonakizaka se escuchaban los golpeteos de unas herraduras sobre la tierra, el único sonido destacable en un área prácticamente inhabitada, salvo por ciertas aves que encontrabas paz lejos de la civilización y demás animales que preferían vivir en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

La respiración agitada del caballo que ocasionaba el anterior sonido descrito daba a entender sin mucha dificultad el prolongado tiempo que llevaba galopando y trotando hacia la entrada del Bosque de Cristal más alejada del centro de la ciudad, la cual comenzaba a vislumbrarse en la lejanía. Su jinete hundió una de sus espuelas en un lado del cuerpo del gran animal; quería llegar a aquel bosque cuánto antes. Quería llegar, encontrar a aquel alquimista y salir de allí tan rápido como fuese posible, antes del anochecer si pudiese. Soñar era gratis, o eso pensaba la rubia, por eso tenía esa mínima esperanza. Aunque sabía de sobra que tardaría bastante más de un sólo día en encontrar, si es que existía, a aquel misterioso personaje, sabía que le iba a costar sobrevivir a la intemperie sabe Dios por cuánto tiempo, con un caballo como única compañía, y la luz de la luna como única fuente de luz en las últimas noches veraniegas.

Quizás fuese por eso, por todos esos pensamientos y esos malos presagios que tenía, que justo a la entrada del bosque, algo hizo que Jyggalag frenase en seco.

"Tenemos que hacer esto, pequeño. No nos podemos permitir el lujo de elegir."

Jyggalag respondió con un par de pasos hacia atrás y un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

"Lo siento, amigo." Eli tragó saliva, y muy a su pesar, se obligó a sí misma a clavar la espuela con tanta fuerza en el lateral del lomo de su caballo, que éste no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse a aquel paraje que les esperaba unos pocos metros por delante. Relinchó con fuerza, y los dos desaparecieron entre la densa maleza del Bosque de Cristal.

 _No comprendo a qué venían tantas advertencias. Llevo varias horas aquí y no hay nada más que árboles, arbustos, flores, y algún que otro ciervo, o conejo._

Varias horas más tarde en las que lo único a lo que se limitó el fiel caballero fue cabalgar en la misma dirección, todo seguía exactamente igual que a la entrada del bosque. No es que no le gustase, es más, apreciaba que fuese un espacio natural normal y corriente y tantos mitos aterradores que le habían contado no fuesen más que mentiras, pero sinceramente, se esperaba algo fantástico.

Al igual que se había adentrado allí para buscar una criatura legendaria profesional en el campo de la alquimia, una criatura que probablemente nunca hubiese aceptado ir a buscar por lo loco que sonaba, también había imaginado que aquel bosque albergaba en su interior más sorpresas. Era normal pensar aquello, se decía. Al fin y al cabo, todos los habitantes, no sólo de su reino, si no de todos los reinos y todas las tierras que lindaban con las diversas entradas al bosque vivían lo más alejados de ellas que podían. Corrían rumores de los monstruos que allí se escondían, de los estragos que la naturaleza del bosque causaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a perturbarla de su tranquilo letargo sin humanos. Seguramente por esa misma razón los árboles fuesen tan grandes y sus ramas tan frondosas, mantenerse a salvo del contacto de las personas podía salvar muchas de sus plantas y muchos, muchísimos de sus animales. Era un bosque precioso, pensaba Eli, admirando cada hoja, cada rayo del atardecer que se colaba a través de las copas de los árboles más altos, apreciando cada diminuta huella que veía por el camino que recorría al paso a lomos de su querido Jyggalag.

A medida que se adentraba más y más kilómetros a dentro a un paso tranquilo, veía más pequeñas maravillas que no habría sabido apreciar si siguiese en el reino. Flores que jamás había visto, especies de pájaros exóticas, árboles de tamaños desproporcionados. A medida que se adentraba más, el sol también lo hacía, hasta que desapareció por completo del cielo. Ese fue el momento en el que Eli recordó que no tenía con ella ningún candelabro, los árboles impedían la visión de la luna. Y estaba allí, sola, en aquel infierno sobre la tierra que todo el mundo evitaba.

 _No, Eli. No puedes tener miedo. Has llegado hasta aquí, y tienes que seguir._

Intentó, a duras penas y en vano, ignorar la falta de luz. Intentó guiarse por las tenues luces de familias de luciérnagas que volaban por los alrededores, y sobre todo, se negó internamente a pisar aquel suelo que ni si quiera podía ver. Sí, Eli le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Un miedo increíble, pero intentaba tragarse sus propios gritos, y aún allí, dónde nadie la veía, montaba su caballo con la cabeza bien alta. ¿La razón? Eli era una muchacha valiente, mucho más valiente de lo que nadie se podía ni si quiera imaginar. Estaba sufriendo, y el miedo a la oscuridad era algo que jamás podría superar, pero aún así, por ella misma, intentaba fingir que podía con ello. Intentaba autoconvencerse de que el mejor caballero de todo Otonakizaka no le tenía miedo a nada. Podía liderar un regimiento de mil soldados, podía luchar en una batalla en primera línea con sus manos desnudas, podía vivir sin nadie a su lado, podía acatar todas las órdenes que le diesen, podía ser el títere que le pedían ser, y por eso mismo, podía estar sola ante una de las oscuridades más negras que jamás había tenido que ver. Si es que la oscuridad se podía ver. Porque más que eso, Eli la sentía. Desde su coleta alta hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Sentía la desesperación por alejarse de aquel lugar tan inseguro, sentía el miedo agujerear todos sus órganos con cada ruido, con cada pisada de su caballo en aquella hojarasca inmensa que no podía evitar temer, sentía, sentía, y no podía dejar de sentir. Los murmullos de la naturaleza justo en sus oídos, estaba encerrada en aquella cárcel de troncos rollizos y milenarios, estaba atrapada en su peor pesadilla. Y allí estaba sola. Sintiendo. Sólo sintiendo. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no podía ver. Todo el mundo sabía que los ciudadanos de Otonakizaka, y probablemente del resto del continente, sólo creían aquello que veían. Pero, si Eli no podía ver la vida frente a sus ojos, ¿cómo iba si quiera a creer que seguía con vida en aquel mundo extraño? Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un alma solitaria en el bosque.

O al menos, hasta que escuchó el sonido rompiente de unos pasos apresurados justo a su derecha.

* * *

 **A/N:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, e incluso por vuestros maravillosos dibujos. Dar las gracias a _kali9105_ por su coloreado y a _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_ por su adorable dibujo del Príncipe Sonoda, la Umi más sensual y arrebatadora que vais a ver en mucho tiempo. Buscadlos en mi perfil de Tumblr si queréis echarles un vistazo, los compartí desde sus respectivos blogs.

 _ **avemari:**_ La verdad es que tomar a alguien por loco siempre fue, es y seguirá siendo algo normal si no tienes pruebas suficientes para demostrar tu verdad. En cuanto a mis autores favoritos, esa es una complicada pregunta. Me gusta mucho la simplicidad de los libros de Paulo Coelho, la manera en la que expresa tanto y tan profundo con pocas palabras, hace que sus mensajes me lleguen al alma. También aprecio la organización y las descripciones de Ken Follet, te hace vivir más la historia. Por supuesto también hay libros sueltos que disfruto, cada uno de un autor distinto, así que sería más destacable el argumento que el autor propio. A parte de la narrativa, adoro los poemas de Mario Benedetti. Lloro con ellos, y para mí llorar con un libro, es sentir sus palabras en lo más profundo del alma. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tus historias atraen a un montón de gente, así que de algún lugar tendrás que haber sacado esa manera de escribir ;)

 _ **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki:**_ ¿¡Vas a dibujar a Nozomi también!? Me matas, en serio. Lo aprecio muchísimo, logras que me sienta famosa cada vez que veo uno de tus adorables y preciosos dibujos. Y respecto a las dos tsunderes de la historia, tendrás que esperar para saber dónde se encuentran jeje.

 _ **kali9105:**_ Si confías en Eli, entonces encontrará la fuerza necesaria para lograr arreglar todo ese problema. Bueno, o quizás no. Quién sabe. ;)

 _ **KanadeShiro:**_ No sé cuándo aparecerán esas dos, la verdad, sólo te pediré que esperes por ello. Y sí, el papel de Nozomi se sale de ser una indirecta.


End file.
